


Italian Job

by whimsicality



Category: Takers (2010)
Genre: Gen, canon character death, old fic, short and angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicality/pseuds/whimsicality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A.J.'s thoughts as he died. They should have paid more attention to the other meaning of Ghost's words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Italian Job

They should have paid more attention when Ghost said that they were going to pull an Italian Job. AJ still refused to call him smart, but the bastard was clever, and he could just picture him laughing inside as he all but told them of his betrayal, camouflaged in the more obvious reference. John should have shot him in the back of the head when he found him in his house; they should have turned down the job, stuck to their rules -- the rules that had kept all of them safe and rich and living the sweet life.

But they didn't. They let the same greed, the same reckless attitude that had drawn them all to this life like hungry moths to a golden flame, sucker them into using Ghost's plan, into continuing it even when all the cards came out wrong, and now here he was, trapped by an ass-ugly Russian with a shotgun and knowing he was about to die. He was half deaf from the firefight, but he could see the pleading in Jake's eyes and smiled, giving words of reassurance they both knew were a lie, but needed to be said if any of them were going to get out of this mess alive. Especially Jake, who of them all, actually had someone to go home to.

Taking a slow breath, he pictured the expression on his father's face if he could see his black sheep son now, bleeding on a hotel suite floor, richer than Aaron James Senior had ever been, and about to sacrifice his life for his partners. About to die for worthless scum of the Earth his father would have deemed lower than a cockroach, robbing 'honest' men of their 'hard-earned' money.

"See you in hell, dad," he whispered, and rose to his feet, the world spinning in slow motion around him as he pulled the trigger again and again, almost flying through the air, and smiling grimly in satisfaction as he took one of the assholes out before a concussive blast hit him in the stomach. Free fall ended and he crashed to the ground, breath rasping painfully in his chest as a slow burn spread through his veins, carrying him away from the noise and confusion.

It was an Italian Job alright, and he was the first casualty, but Ghost should have picked a different movie for inspiration -- Judas always got his in the end.


End file.
